The Catastrophe, the Solution, the End
by Hikari Yamoto
Summary: "We're killing them, Whit... Before they kill us." Whitlea Gensaki, along with others, have been forced to train their Pokemon to the fullest. Afterwards, kill the ones who destroyed their world forever. Pairings to be announced inside


**Hey, everyone! … I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the really long wait for a fanfic update and everything! God, I was super busy with school and everything so I really didn't have a chance to catch up on anything… Even my deviantART account. But anyway, I'm back! Sad news though, I'm leaving on April 15 to May 5 for a trip to Europe… Won't be able to update ANYTHING for 3 whole weeks! Please understand and don't rush me… Oh, and sorry if the chapter is a bit too short. I was rushing to post something before I'm leaving. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Whitlea's POV)

This… This world is gone… The world has broken apart. No more forests, no grasslands, life is struggling now. The world is barren wasteland now. _They_ had come. _They_ destroyed the world. _They _made it then decided to kill it again. _They_ will pay. We all knew they'd come. The Coming was what everyone called it; the coming of _them_. Now, I'm standing here, gazing down at Nuvema Town, or at least what's left of it.

I was eight when I was watching the meteors storm outside my house. They were pouring down as fast as hail. My eyes switched to the dark, confined room which I had been left it when we evacuated. I reached out for the white and red sphere next to me.

Releasing the creature in it, it stared at me, worried. "Osha…" It waddled over to me and lightly touched my arm. "Oshawott…"

I forced a tiny smile. "It's okay… We were able to evacuate from 'it's' Draco Meteor."

The little blue and white Pokemon curled up next to me and hugged my arm.

I thought back to my birth. When I had been born, the world was already in a catastrophe. Corrupted officials took all the strong Pokemon and the best medicine. I hate them. I hated them with all my life.

I guessed this same event was unfolding in the other regions. Unova was already highly modernized so our buildings must be stronger to withstand the forces this strong.

My brain snapped in thought. I turned around to see my whole environment. "M-mama! Papa!" I cried out. "Where are you?" I stood up, waking the Pokemon who had been sleeping next to me.

Soft footsteps grew louder and louder as someone approached my room. A lock clicked and the rusted door slowly opened. A breeze entered the room as a dark figure approached me. "Are you Whitlea Gensaki?" it asked me with a hoarsh voice.

"Y-yes," I replied softly, trembling a bit.

The figure walked nearer to me then bent down and whispered, "I'm sorry, White… Your parents are gone… Now, you, along with other kids, have to get your Pokemon to strong levels. The plan is to annihilate 'them'."

A hot tear rolled down my cheek. Seven years have passed since then. I've trained so hard for me Pokemon to be as strong as possible. I've been fighting to protect the last thing I had left, my hopes.

"Whit!" a voice shouted.

I turned around to see N running at me. He held a small box in his hands.

"You can't believe what I just found!" he exclaimed, his dirt-covered face brimming with a smile. His long ponytail bounced up and down excitedly as the box jiggled.

"Um, what is it?" I asked, curious to know what lied in the small cardboard box.

N opened up the box, revealing a Zorua. "I found it near the Pokemon Center earlier! Can you believe it? I mean, I just found—"

I clamped my hand over his mouth and looked at him angrily. "Please, be quiet and let me tell you something."

He gave a curt nod, sealing up the box again.

"Zorua's evolbe into Zoroark's. The Lurker, one of the Pokemon have to _kill_, could have a child. We might've gotten it right here." I took my hand off his mouth and placed it on my hip.

"That means it could rampage throughout Unova," he mumbled, understanding what I had said. "And if that happens… We're never going to make it to Victory Road in time…"

I nodded. "Exactly," I said, taking the box from him. "So, it's very dangerous that we keep this Zorua."

N, also known as Natural Harmonia Gropius, sighed a bit. "Okay," he said sadly. He looked at me, slightly pouting. "What do you propose to do to this poor, little Zorua then?"

I looked away, not wanting to see him using his puppy-dog eyes on me. "Leave it alone or we can kill it."

"K-k-kill it?" he shouted, his whole body trembling. "B-but we can't!" He stole the box from me, hugging it in his arms.

"We have no choice, N! The time for them to kill all of us is about to come!" I retorted, stomping away. I whipped back, tears welling in my eyes. "I can't bear to see any of us die in their hands…" I ran away from him as fast as possible. I wanted, no, I _needed_ to find Black.

"Black!" I shouted, shoving open his broken front door.

He came running from upstairs, dodging the debris and holes in the floor, all his gear set. "Whitlea!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "What happened?"

I sniffled and wiped the tears away. Gathering up the strength in my voice, I said, "Black, I need you to help me in murdering something that could be the offspring of a killer machine…"

* * *

**So, how'd you like that chapter? Short and a bit rushed, no? I apologize for that greatly! Now that you've reached it this far, I reward you all with the insight on ALL the pairings included in this fanfic!:**

**Whitlea x N, Whitlea x Black, Whitlea x Chili, Whitlea x Cilan, Cheren x Bianca, and whatever else I can think of.**

**R&R pretty please?**


End file.
